


Gift

by Jackie8er



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: 8Uppers - Freeform, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie8er/pseuds/Jackie8er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Johnny’s birthday and, as a gift, Ace promised to pleasure him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for mikinyan! Happy birthday, dear!! This was my original idea for the 8uppers!verse part of my “7 Birthdays” fanfic. But it turned out too long and too sexual. Didn’t fit the cute atmosphere on the other fanfic. So, here it is! Enjoy!

There were green and yellow balloons all over the floor, and all the other members were already passed out from drinking. Ace and Johnny were kind enough to take each of them back to their rooms before coming back to the empty Eight Club and claiming the big couch to themselves. Their bodies were now entangled on top of it, as they kissed slowly and deeply, filling the room with the wet noises their mouths were making and the occasional moans they would let go, so natural as it was part of the soothing jazz CD they put on.

Ace was on top, his right leg between Johnny’s, as he was supporting his body on his left side, that was on the couch. Johnny seemed very comfortable and lazy under him, his left leg falling from the border. He would just respond to Ace’s kisses, not caring that much on touching him back. But that was their agreement for that night. As it was Johnny’s birthday, Ace would pleasure him the whole night, and he would not have to do nothing in return.

The older man slid his hand from Johnny’s neck to his chest, unbuttoning his white shirt ever so slowly; the tips of his fingers brushed slightly on Johnny’s white skin, making him gasp of anticipation between Ace’s lips as the latter would reach lower and lower on his torso. But Ace was a real DoS, and he took his time on Johnny’s chest, rubbing and pinching his nipples between his fingers until they were hard and sore. His nails also did their part, leaving red marks from Johnny’s shoulders until his navel. Ace bite Johnny’s lower lip hard, until the younger felt the taste of blood - his blood - touching his tongue mixing with the taste of tobacco that Ace’s tongue always had, making him feel even more aroused.

\- Come on, Ace… - Johnny whispered, almost in a begging tone, when their lips finally parted. All that slow seduction and touching was driving him crazy already. Ace was really good at making him lose his mind.

\- You are really weak, babe. – He laughed, raising his body a little, finally reaching Johnny’s lower half and cupping his erection, closing his hand and making Johnny gasp and moan, his body even arching up. That made Ace laugh even more. – Just a few kisses and you are this hard.

\- Asshole… - He even tried to swear his partner, but it came out almost like a moan, for Ace’s delight and Johnny’s embarrassment.

\- I’m gonna get there very soon, babe. – Ace kept laughing, taking Johnny’s lips for him again, and stopping him from keeping on whining as Johnny would usually do.

Johnny was more eager now on responding to Ace’s kiss, for the later was still cupping his erection, making Johnny lust for even more, his hips being the proof of how much he was longing for it, as they were thrusting against his partner’s hand. But Ace wasn’t in a hurry. He moved his hand from Johnny’s crotch – to which Johnny’s gasped in exasperation against Ace’s mouth, who was very satisfied by that reaction.

\- I’m starting to regret agreeing into this… - Johnny whispered against Ace’s thin but now swollen lips.

But latter moved those same lips from Johnny’s, leaving wet kisses on his cheek until they reached for Johnny’s ear, each husky word causing chills all over Johnny’s body.

\- No, you are not.

And it was true. It was especially true when, right after that, Johnny felt Ace’s teeth on his earlobe, pulling it slightly and just letting go after making Johnny listen to most erotic of the moans, that Ace was very aware that was a foolproof manner to make him hard as a rock. Johnny was already sure that he would come at any moment, just with that goddam teasing that Ace was doing.

Although it was a birthday gift for Johnny, Ace was sure as hell that he was the one having fun there. He smiled against the pale skin of Johnny’s neck, caressing it with his nose and later with his lips, before sinking his teeth on the salty and tender flesh, sucking it making sure it would leave a big mark, just as he would always do, marking the bigger man as his. Johnny’s body reacted instantaneously, arching up against Ace’s. Despite of the complaining, Ace knew that Johnny really liked it rough, just like that.

Ace moved his head back a little, taking a look at the perfectly shaped half-moon mark his teeth left there. It was already turning shades of purple, and he could see a little blood from where Ace’s canines had sunk into.

\- That’s really beautiful, Johnny. – He said, before letting his warm tongue taste Johnny’s blood.

\- Weirdo. – Johnny hissed, taking deep breathes to try calming his heart and body down. All of that was being extremely sadistic – but so good. He wanted to enjoy most of it.

While his lips and teeth went back ravishing on Johnny’s skin, Ace’s free hand went back working on undressing Johnny. His fingers brushed again against Johnny’s chest, reaching his left shoulder and making the white fabric of the younger man’s shirt slide slowly, until his left arm was finally released. Ace’s lips moved from Johnny’s shoulder to his collarbone, leaving a wet trail with his kisses and with his tongue. Ace himself moved over Johnny’s body. He placed himself between the taller man’s legs and lowered himself a bit, feeling Johnny’s erection pressed against his abdomen when he let his weight fall over him.

\- You are as sensitive as a girl, Johnny. Being this hard for nothing… - Ace teased him, moving his body up and down, so he could rub himself against Johnny’s member, wanting him to be more and more aroused.

Johnny frowned to that. He raised his torso a bit, just to finish getting rid of his shirt and was about to reach his hands for Ace’s hair when said man grabbed his wrists, with a devilish smile on his lips.

\- What?! – Johnny complained, trying to get free from Ace’s grasp. But, besides Ace being stronger than him, Johnny’s strength was deeply affected by his sensitive state.

\- I think you shouldn’t touch me at all. – Ace raised his body until he was sitting on his heels, making sure that, like that, Johnny’s legs were spread wide open around him.

\- You’ve gotta be kidding me.

As to prove Johnny wrong, Ace let go of the younger’s wrists and removed his loose necktie from his neck. When he noticed what Ace was about to do, Johnny’s heartbeat raced in such a way that he was sure it would be louder than the smoothing jazz that was playing from the radio. Johnny did not fight when Ace joined his hands together, tying them tightly with his black tie. He got up, pulling his tie with him and forcing Johnny to raise his arms over his head. Ace pulled Johnny’s arms, who had to raise his body a little until his arms were falling from the armrest. The older man pulled Johnny’s arms a little more, making him swear him when a soft pain reached his bended elbows. But Ace didn’t care; he took his time until he was able to tie the other end of the necktie on foot of the lamp pole that was screwed on the floor, just beside the couch.

Johnny felt every muscle of his arms complaining from that weird position. But when he noticed Ace’s eyes devouring him at that sight, he completely forgot about it. Lying like that, Ace could see every piece of Johnny’s chest tensing up. He looked so defenseless like that. Ace licked his own lips, as if he was a lion admiring his prey. Such a delicious prey.

\- If you want to stare at me like that forever, why don’t you take a picture? – Johnny was starting to feel bothered by that lack of action while Ace was admiring him. What he really wanted was for the older man to touch him at once!

\- Good idea. – Ace finally snapped out from his stupor and smiled at Johnny’s joke, which he actually liked. So he took of his mobile from his back pocket, snapping a picture of that vulnerable Johnny lying on the couch.

\- Bastard… You better delete that. – Johnny warned, frowning again.

\- You wished.

Putting his mobile aside, Ace started unbuttoning his own shirt, in a manner that it was as if he was hypnotizing Johnny. It was effective, for the latter shut his mouth and watched as Ace’s tanned and toned torso appearing. He loved watching Ace stripping, seeing how his beautiful muscles would stretch out on his thin body. His mouth watered, making him swallow hard and bite his lips. Ace noticed how now it was time for Johnny’s eyes to be devouring him. He let his white shirt fall on the floor and walked up to his partner, kneeling between his legs again. Ace’s long finger touched his own chest, until the rim of his pants, his eyes never leaving Johnny’s face.

\- Like what you see, huh?

Ace did not wait for an answer. His hands reached for Johnny’s belt, unbuckling it, making sure that his hands would only brush Johnny’s cock lightly while he pulled the taller man’s pants down, leaving him only on his underwear.

Looking at Johnny lying in front of him, so open and so irresistibly defenseless, Ace almost lost the control that he gathered on him. He wanted to lose himself on Johnny’s body as soon as possible, but he was a man in a mission. So he just leaned himself over Johnny, again making his flat abdomen press Johnny’s erection until the younger one closed his eyes and repressed a deep moan. That control thing was gonna be hard.

Ace’s mouth reached for one of Johnny’s pink and hard nipples, sucking it and taking it between his teeth, while the other nipple was being caressed and pinched over and over by Ace’s fingers. To that, Johnny could not refrain a guttural moan – Johnny had really sensitive nipples, and Ace knew and always took advantage of that; he sucked on that nipple as it was the most delicious candy on Earth, causing Johnny’s body to arch up against Ace’s, begging for more.

\- I wonder if I can make you come just by sucking your nipples. – Ace muttered, moving his lips to the other side of Johnny’s chest, attacking it even more eagerly than the other one.

Johnny was pretty sure that it was more than possible for him to come just with that. Especially when Ace started to rock his hips against Johnny’s while he was satiating himself on Johnny’s nipples. He was a goner already. He knew Ace had just decided to make him come just like that. Not that Johnny did not enjoy it. But he was eager for more. And he hoped Ace knew it and stopped sucking his nipples off like that.

He tried to move his hands, only to be remembered that they were tied up. He was so aroused and involved on the work Ace’s mouth was performing that he’d actually forgotten about that. Ace laughed, raising his head only a bit and his face looked so perverted that made Johnny sigh again.

\- Ace… if you don’t stop that… I’m gonna come. – Johnny warned while panting heavily.

\- Good to know.

As Ace attacked Johnny’s nipples even more hungrily now, his prey seemed to give up on resisting. Johnny arched his head back, thrusting his hips against Ace’s body as forcefully as he could. He was on the verge of coming; Ace teased him way too much so far for him to resist much longer. Johnny finally lost it when his lover grabbed his throbbing erection, brushing it strongly over his underwear fabric, and his lips left his nipple to reach for his earlobe again, whispering in that husky tone, that always made Johnny’s brain feel numb.

\- Come, babe, come.

And so he did, his moan coming out almost girly and he felt his jizz wetting his skin and underwear. Ace enjoyed it as a little child on Christmas. He laughed against Johnny’s earlobe and bit it lightly.

\- Amazing!

Johnny felt that his whole face was getting red of embarrassment. He was never out of control like that; he hadn’t even drunk that much during the party. And there he was, legs spread like a cheap hooker, coming from just frotting and from getting his nipples teased. Ace was right on laughing at him and calling him a girl. He was indeed acting like one, a virgin one to make it worst.

\- Can you untie me now? – He asked, his voice coming out weak and shaken.

Ace laughed again, sitting on his heels and placing his hands on Johnny’s bare thighs.

\- Are you kidding? I’ve just started!

“Thank goodness,” Johnny thought to himself, an unstoppable smile appearing on his face. Ace raised the other’s right leg, resting it against his shoulder. His rough hand felt Johnny’s hot skin as Ace caressed his inner tight, the younger man flinching slightly to that soft touch, so uncommon for Ace.

But the older man soon came back to his old self, his teeth now taking the same place where his hand was just a few seconds before. Ace wanted to mark that part just as badly as he did with Johnny’s neck. Said man moaned to that loudly now, his body rising a little over the couch. He could fell Ace’s teeth tearing his skin and that pain was enough for him to feel his arousal coming back to life. He liked the pain that having sex with Ace brought. He loved it.

\- Really beautiful. – Ace praised himself again over the second mark, smiling as a psycho about to slay his victim. He looked at Johnny exactly like that too, and the younger man almost feared for himself. – Let’s go on for the second round.

He leaned over Johnny’s body and claimed his lips on a rough kiss that was the only sign that Ace was not totally under control. With his body pressing his like that, Johnny felt Ace’s own arousal hard against his lower body, and was impressed. Usually, he’d already have torn Johnny’s clothes and fucked him hard. Ace was never the man who’d wait so long to snatch his prize. And there he was, keeping his word on only favoring Johnny that night. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his tongue being sucked by Ace; he moaned on Ace’s mouth and closed his hands against the thin fabric of the necktie. That would be a long night, thank goodness.

Ace interrupted that greedy kiss with a moan of his own, for Johnny started thrusting his hips against his again, teasing the painful erection that Ace still held captive inside his pants. He knew Johnny had done it on purpose. Not to tease him, though. No. He also wanted to satisfy him, Ace knew Johnny enough to be sure of that. He smiled and bit Johnny’s full lips almost tenderly. But before Johnny could be even surprised by the loveable act, Ace started to slide his body down, kissing all of Johnny’s skin; from the chin down, his lips leaving a trail of fire over Johnny’s sweaty body. Ace felt how Johnny’s Adam’s apple go up and down when kissed that piece of skin; he also felt Johnny’s heart bit against his tongue when he was exploring that particular spot, where he used to sleep on sometimes.

It was so slow and mild that even the cold metal of Ace’s scapular was making Johnny have the most pleasant chills; he was longing more and more for Ace’s touch and the mix of caring and roughness was driving all his senses into the peak.

When Ace reached his lover’s navel, he took his time there. It was one of his favorite spots on Johnny’s body, losing only to his nipples and fingers. His tongue tasted that piece of flesh leisurely, his teeth also scraping the white skin; Johnny’s breathing became faster and louder and Ace could feel how hot and sweat both of their bodies were turning to, and he was amazed.

He finally reached his goal: the bulk inside of Johnny’s underwear. Ace noticed how the man underneath him held his breath in anticipation. He knew how painful that was being, cause his own erection was begging to be released. But he didn’t do so. Not with him, neither with Johnny. His long fingers touched he wet white fabric of Johnny’s boxers, still very lightly, just for the sake of seeing his prey hiss in exasperation.

\- Ace, please…

There’s nothing Ace enjoyed more than listening to someone beg to him, especially when he was not willing to give what he was begged for. And, for that particular moment, he still wanted to provoke Johnny, to make his mind melt until there was only a hot mess of desire under him. He kept brushing the tip of his finger over the fabric and denied his just a move of his head, making Johnny whine.

Ace kneeled on the floor, just beside the couch, so he could reach easier for Johnny’s crotch. His hands stopped teasing Johnny’s boner and started touching and scratching his inner thighs; he, then, led his mouth to where his hands were before, biting the wet fabric before his lips enclosed around the tumescence, making Johnny’s hips rock against Ace’s face. His hands went up again, massaging the spot where his balls were trapped. To that, Johnny moaned even louder, his hoarse voice pleading even more shamelessly.

\- Well, if you insist… - He laughed against the fabric, finally pulling it out from Johnny’s body. He took a look at that piece of fabric, which the insides were full of Johnny’s cum. – I guess this is ruined.

\- Whose fault it that?! – Johnny replied, sound a little too squeaky.

He raised his head to look at Ace, and latter thought that he never saw Johnny looking so desirable as on that moment: his face was flushed and his black hair was messed, his already full lips where even more swollen, from all the eager kisses they exchanged. God, he really wanted to fuck him right at that moment. Ace even led his hand to his own erection, clenching it painfully so he could still be in control of his desire. That was not about him today; well, at least not fully.

When Ace’s lips brushed Johnny’s member, he thought he was about to burst again. He didn’t even care how slutty he might look, naked and moaning like a girl; he spread his legs a little wider and closed his eyes for just a second. He wanted to see it; he loved Ace’s face when he was sucking him off. And there it was, that hungry gaze with which the older man would always stare at him on those moments. His warm tongue going from the bottom of Johnny’s cock until the peak, taking a very delicious time on it, tasting the cum from before and the pre-cum that was already dripping from Johnny; he was really out of his mind that night.

Ace enjoyed every bit of it, from Johnny’s taste on his tongue to the mere sound of his moaning getting more and more desperate. And as his tongue and lips continued to perform their act, teasing that flash up and down, Ace took off a small bottle of lube from his back pocket, pouring the liquid on two of his fingers; Ace invaded Johnny’s entrance with them without any warning, and the taller man gasped loud, almost breaking the lamp where he was tied to. Ace moved his fingers very skillfully inside his lover, making him make the most incoherent sounds of pleasure. 

When Ace finally took his whole length inside his mouth, Johnny felt as if his mind was about to break. He hit his head several times against the armrest, on purpose to refrain himself to scream. Johnny opened himself more to Ace, moaning his name loud whenever he would hit his prostate – and he was doing it very often. And his mouth, his hot and delicious mouth around him… it was just too much again. Ace would scrape his teeth on the sensitive skin, and that would made Johnny’s body twist on the couch.

\- I’m… gonna… again. – He warned Ace, but his voice was so weak that he doubted the other could even listen to him.

But Ace didn’t even need him to do it; he felt how Johnny’s erection was throbbing against his tongue, he knew how awfully close he was from coming again. He also knew what else he had to make for this to happen: he inserted a third finger inside Johnny, thrusting them almost painfully and that was all Johnny needed, for next Ace felt his hot cum filling his mouth and going down his throat.

Johnny could barely breathe after that. He felt Ace’s fingers leaving his body and raised his head a little, just in time to see Ace licking some of his cum from his lips. Ace stood up and took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, putting a stick on his mouth and lighting up. Johnny was still catching his breath when he noticed the evident boner inside of Ace’s pants.

\- What about you? – Johnny asked while panting, forcing the knot of the tie around his hands, but it was no use. – Let me go so I can get you off.

Dragging on his cigarette, Ace laughed.

\- Calm down, babe. I’m not done with you yet.

\- Eh? – “He got be kidding”, Johnny thought.

\- I’m just giving you some time to catch your breath.

Johnny’s stunned face amused him. He walked closer to the slender man and led his cigarette until his lips, so Johnny could drag on it too. He accepted, but not averting his eyes from Ace. The younger one could not believe that Ace was really going for a third round. Johnny doubted he was even able to get hard again. Yes, he doubted. But just until Ace crouched by his side and whispered hoarsely on his ear.

\- I’m gonna ride you now.

To those words, Johnny lost his just recovered breath. He couldn’t have possibly heard it right.

\- Is it my birthday? – He whispered in reply, making Ace laugh.

Ace was usually very dominant on sex and it’d usually take a lot of begging and dealing whenever Johnny wanted to top him. It had something to do with his never-ending pride, of course. So he deciding to ride him like that, without anything in return was amazing. Even considering it was a birthday gift.

He finished his cigarette and put it out on an ashtray near the couch before walking back to it. Ace was very aware of Johnny’s eyes on him, piercing and hungry now that he knew what was about to come. Standing beside the couch, he unbuckled his bet and let his loose pants fall on the ground, kicking them aside before getting rid of his underwear as well. He felt much better now after cooling down for a bit, his erection not feeling like it was about to burst. He kneeled on the floor again, his hands reaching for Johnny’s cock.

\- Let’s get you on the mood again.

Holding Johnny’s member with one hand, Ace started to suck on its tip eagerly. He knew exactly how to get Johnny off again; he knew how every bit of Johnny’s body worked. So, while his tongue was working its way on his cock, Ace reached his other hand for Johnny’s nipple. Johnny’s breathing was getting faster again, and it took just a pinch on his nipple and a soft bite on his glans to make him moan again. Johnny really hated how easy it was for Ace to make him feel like that. That day especially. He was already feeling it again, as if he had not already come two times in the last two hours.

\- Oh god… - Johnny sighed after letting that moan go, taking a deep breath.

\- I can go by that too… - Ace smirked, blinking one eye to his partner, making him laugh, even though that laugh was cut by a new moan when Ace’s tongue started to tease him again.

It was really way too easy for Ace. After sucking on Johnny’s balls for a few moments, and then taking his length until its tip touched his throat, moving his head up and down vigorously; took him a few minutes, but Johnny’s cock was already hard and throbbing. Ace smiled at him victoriously, looking for the tube of lube he had let fall on the couch and pouring a good amount of it on his palm, stroking Johnny’s cock with it, slowly, from the tip to the bottom until all of it was covered in a thick layer of cold gel.

Ace got up from the floor and straddled Johnny, moving his hips over his lover’s erection, making him moan hoarsely. He could see how drained Johnny was, but the lust on his eyes was bigger; the taller man was clenching his jaw, breathing heavily through his nose. He was trying to keep his mind from breaking; Johnny was even afraid that he might go crazy over that much excitement in such a short rage of time.

His lover, however, was not concerned at all about it. But, noticing how tensed up Johnny was, he leaned forward and kissed his lips tenderly. Still gently, he brushed Johnny’s drenched hair from his eyes, his finger caressing his cheek.

\- Relax, babe. I promise it’s not gonna hurt. – He joked, giving Johnny another peck on the lips before sitting straight again.

Flattening his left hand on Johnny’s stomach for support, Ace led his other hand until Johnny’s erection, guiding it into his entrance. He leaned his body back a little, pushing against his partner’s length until its glans could finally penetrate him. Now it was time for Ace to moan with his husky voice. He flattened both of his hands on Johnny’s stomach now, his fingernails sinking on his skin, just moving his hips slowly until all of Johnny was inside him.

It took Johnny all of his might not thrust into Ace from the start. Watching that pleasant face while being filled by him, as better than most of things Johnny could ever watch in his life. Ace’s nails were tearing Johnny’s skin while he adjusted himself to that volume, biting his lips and taking a deep breath. Ace finally opened his eyes and locked his teary gaze on Johnny’s. Only Ace would look so proud and dominant while being filled by someone else’s cock. He stared at Johnny in such a way that Johnny felt like Ace was a king, ruling the entire world.

Finally, said king started moving back and forth, rocking his hips slowly and skillfully. Johnny felt how tight and hot Ace’s body was feeling against his member, as if it was massaging it, sucking him in more. It was so delicious that made his eyes roll and his whole body arch up. He pulled his hands, the lamp pole almost gave in to his strength.

\- God, Ace…

\- I really…like when you… worship me like this, babe. – Ace joked again.

Ace leaned his body back, grabbing Johnny’s thighs and sinking his nails into it; this way he could move his hips with more power. But he was so close already. He had held himself for too long, and now he was afraid he wouldn’t last more than a few minutes. Ace leaned forward again, his hand on the couch from each side of Johnny. He tried moving his body slower. He was feeling too good at that moment, he wanted not only a few minutes. And, of course, he didn’t want to look weak.

Unfortunately – or not – Johnny decide to thrust his hips against Ace now, the tip of his cock colliding against his soft spot. The moan that left his throat was hoarse and loud, breaking his rule of not showing weakness. He clenched his hands, feeling his nails hurting his palm while doing so. Ace was also about to bite his lips, hoping the pain would cool him down a little. But then he felt Johnny’s full lips against his and gave in on that sloppy and wet kiss, their tongues entwining and both of their moans coming out together, composing their own song.

To Johnny’s delight, Ace raised his body again, moving now up and down, and the younger man could feel Ace’s sweat dripping on his body as he did so. Moving up and down, Ace was owning him with every move, his face in a delicious mix of pleasure and proud. He knew that Johnny was reduced to a cracked puddle of just want and want. Even he being to one being fucked, his was proud of causing Johnny so much pleasure. He was proud of breaking him apart.

Even with those delicious thrusts against his prostate, Ace endured until what was humanly possible. But he could not hold it anymore when Johnny moaned his real name. By hearing it, Ace sunk his nails on Johnny’s flesh again and released on Johnny’s stomach with a loud and husky moan. He had held back so much that his jizz covered a substantial part of Johnny’s skin, who was still thrusting, now more eagerly, against Ace - the sound of their flesh crashing filling the room. As a payback, Ace leaned forward until his lips were at Johnny’s earlobe again, he using the huskier voice he had, he moaned Johnny’s real name as well. It was instantaneous: Johnny’s cum filled Ace with a power that Johnny never thought he would be capable of after had coming two times already.

He turned his face to Ace, who was looking at him with a proud smile on his face. The older man led his hands to cup Johnny’s cheek and sealed his lips with a chaste and long kiss. Just after that, he moved, making Johnny’s member leave him. Ace reached for a piece of clothe beside the couch, which he used to clean Johnny’s stomach before lying on top of him, his head resting on his shoulder.

\- Happy birthday, babe. – Ace said after a few moments, having recovered his breath; his finger was playing with Johnny’s sore nipple, in a very tender way.

\- Thank you. – Johnny answered. His heart was still racing. He was sure that he would not be able to move a muscle the next day. Johnny moved his head a little, so he could meet Ace’s eyes. – Can you untie me now?

Ace smiled devilishly and kissed Johnny’s lips lazily before lying his head on his shoulder again.

\- Maybe later.


End file.
